


Донесение

by Alma_Feurige



Series: Трудно быть Архангелом [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Азирафаэль давно заслужил как минимум выговор за то, что спутался с демоном, но архангел Гавриил не спешит с взысканиями.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Трудно быть Архангелом [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Донесение

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2018 для команды fandom Good Omens 2018

— Ваше Небесное Благолепие, разрешите представить вам еженедельное донесение!

Перед Архангелом Гавриилом, Главой Небесного департамента Святого и Тайного Знания, стоял уже знакомый ему четырехкрылый херувим из отдела сбора информации Низших Областей, то есть, попросту говоря, из разведки.

Его имени Гавриил не помнил. Архангельское звание, конечно, давало возможность напрямую обратиться к Святому и Тайному Знанию и получить мгновенный ответ, вот только Гавриил старался не тревожить высшие сферы понапрасну. Особенно в последнее время.

Последнее время продолжалось уже десять веков.

Но так как хороший руководитель и командир должен знать подчиненных по именам — по крайней мере, тех, кто раз в неделю исправно приносит ему доклады, — Гавриил все-таки поинтересовался:

— Как ваше имя, херувим?

— Рагуил.

— Благодарю, херувим Рагуил.

— Разрешите идти, Ваше Небесное Благолепие?

Гавриил кивнул. Херувим поклонился и затворил за собой дверь. Гавриил встал из-за стола и подошел к огромному окну, провожая херувима взглядом — тот как раз расправил все свои четыре крыла и взмыл вверх. Ангел Иеремиил — секретарь Главы Небесного департамента Святого и Тайного Знания — уже знал, что шеф занят, и что любого, кто осмелится постучаться в кабинет Гавриила, постигнет кара принудительного Падения и вечного изгнания с Небес без права восстановления в звании.

Гавриил вернулся в свое массивное кресло. Взмахнул рукой, и окно превратилось в непроницаемую стену, на которой материализовался экран.

Оставалось лишь начать просмотр.

— Ангел, — этот голос Гавриил узнал сразу, а сам Кроули, мерзкое адское отродье, появился на экране спустя секунду, — ангел, сегодня я хочу завтрак в постель.

Ему никто не ответил, так что Кроули потянулся и сбросил с себя одеяло.

— Азирафаэль?

— Я на кухне, дорогой. Кстати, ты мог бы помочь мне с омлетом?

— Тебе трудно, что ли, принести мне завтрак сюда? Между прочим, я всю ночь тебя ублажал! Я был таким хорошим демоном! Азирафаэль!

Ответа не последовало — с кухни доносилось только шипение масла на сковороде, и Кроули пришлось встать.

У мерзкого адского отродья было идеальное тело. Настолько идеальное, что Гавриил был уверен: без уловок дьявола тут не обошлось.

Невидимый разведчик, который сейчас уменьшился до размера молекулы и при этом запечатлевал Кроули с любых ракурсов, — да, четырехкрылые херувимы и не такое умеют! — двинулся вслед за Кроули на кухню. Там демон хищно накинулся на Азирафаэля с поцелуями и, отказавшись надеть фартук, пошел ставить чайник на плиту.

Гавриил перемотал запись назад. Кроули сам признался, что всю ночь со вторника на среду удовлетворял Азирафаэля, Ангела Начала, бывшего Стража Восточных Врат и официального и полномочного представителя департамента Небесного Воинства на Земле. Судя по предыдущим донесениям отдела разведки, повода сомневаться в словах демона не было, но вся эта важная информация не подтверждалась никакими доказательствами! Гавриил нахмурился и задумался о том, чтобы объявить херувиму Рагуилу выговор за неаккуратность в работе с данными. С занесением в личное дело!

Он с трудом успокоился и продолжил ознакомление с отчетом.

После завтрака Кроули принял душ, оделся и ушел, как он сам выразился, «на работу». И не появлялся в Сохо четыре дня. Следующая их встреча с Азирафаэлем состоялась во французском ресторанчике, но эту часть отчета Гавриил решил посмотреть чуть позже.

И перемотал запись вперед.

Кроули лежал на диване — судя по обстановке, это была его собственная квартира, то есть поганое пристанище адского отродья — и не просто лежал, а устроился так, что голова его покоилась на коленях Азирафаэля. Глаза Кроули были плотно закрыты, а державший его за руку Азирафаэль смотрел на демона с неподдельной нежностью и говорил что-то о политике и великой шахматной игре Ада и Небес.

Политика, подумать только. Да что они в этом понимают!

От возмущения Гавриил выключил запись. Несколько минут он боролся с собой. Конечно, можно было взять донесение по отвратительным похождениям демона Кроули за прошлую неделю и перемотать… Гавриил знал, куда именно нужно перемотать.

Он передумал.

Сцепил зубы и стал смотреть следующую часть. И не ошибся: демон, как оказалось, уже утащил доверчивого ангела в спальню.

— … сегодня ты сверху, — сказал Кроули. — Потому что я устал.

Азирафаэль осторожно снял с него солнечные очки и потянул за узел галстука. Он даже отнес пиджак Кроули в гардероб, а затем вернулся в спальню.

Бесстыдный демон тем временем уже разлегся на своей огромной кровати, раскинув руки и ноги. Первые поцелуи склонившегося над ним ангела были робкими, но потом Кроули с силой притянул того к себе и что-то прошептал — из всех слов Гавриил смог разобрать только «пожестче». Азирафаэль сразу прибавил в изобретательности ласк, а после и вовсе перестал церемониться с демоном.

Ну наконец-то, обрадовался Гавриил.

Азирафаэль как раз схватил запястья Кроули, прижал их к кровати и начать прикусывать его шею, оставляя красные следы на коже. А потом просто перевернул Кроули на живот. Шлепнул по заднице и заставил встать на четвереньки.

Гавриил остановил запись, тяжело дыша.

В таком виде Кроули нравился ему намного больше. Гавриил вообще считал это подходящим наказанием для демона. С одним уточнением: если бы Кроули сейчас наказывал сам Гавриил, все было бы еще правильнее.

Азирафаэль потянулся к ночному столику за маленьким тюбиком.

Кроули зашипел, когда Азирафаэль вставил в него сразу два пальца. А потом вошел — кажется, на всю длину — и, стискивая бедра Кроули, принялся наращивать ритм.

Неожиданно для всех — а больше всего для Кроули — Азирафаэль остановился.

— Ангел, — простонал Кроули.

— Теперь сам, — приказал Азирафаэль. — Тебе же нравится, когда тебя насаживают на хорошую толстую палку? Шевели задницей!

Кроули попытался восстановить ритм.

— Не так. Быстрее! Еще быстрее! Хочешь кончить — придется поработать!

— Умоляю, ангел…

В конце концов Азирафаэль смилостивился и продолжил трахать демона, а потом обхватил его член ладонью.

Кроули выгнулся дугой и кончил. Еженедельное донесение херувима Рагуила на этом завершилось.

Несколько минут Гавриил приходил в себя.

Решения он принимал быстро. Наблюдение за демоном Кроули и бывшим Стражем Восточных Врат следует продолжить. При необходимости подключить дополнительные ресурсы. С Рагуила хватит и предупреждения за потерю ценной информации. Впрочем, поощрение Рагуил тоже заслужил — последняя часть донесения была безупречной, а Гавриил старался быть справедливым руководителем.

Но вот что делать с ангелом Азирафаэлем, Гавриил так и не придумал. В принципе, он давно заслужил не просто выговора с занесением в личное дело, а вызова на ковер. В смысле, на Небеса. И внутреннее расследование. Позволить демону себя соблазнить… как непрофессионально!

Гавриил вздохнул. Иногда ему очень хотелось облечься в плоть и отправиться на Землю самому.

И наказать Кроули.


End file.
